The Rules of Finding Love
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata are a group of unlikely friends. But they do have one thing in common: their interest in 'The Rules of Finding Love' a blog that exists to help them with their problems in their relationships!


Chapter 1: Unlucky In Love

_I have ALWAYS been unlucky in love… _

Namikaze Household/ Apartment 316:

"Oh Minato, stop it! I'm trying to cook here!" Waking me from my sleep was my mother giggling as the loud clatter of dishes was heard from the kitchen. I groaned and shoved my pillow straight into my face. Why on earth did they have to be like this everyday? The least they could do was let me enjoy my last week of summer before I started at the university.

"Naruto!" she giggled insanely again at what my dad surely whispered within her ear. "Hee hee, wake up and come down for breakfast and Minato! No, not in front of Naru-kun!" Letting out a sigh, I threw back the covers and pillow. I let my eyes wander around my room for a moment as I was slowly pulled away from the shallow depths of sleep. It wasn't a big room, but it was a safe haven for me. Throughout the walls were several posters of my favorite martial artists, bands, and shows. Like any other typical guy's room, it was a complete mess. The hardwood floors were almost covered with random items of clothing and scattered magazines here and there.

Yawning, I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers, making my way towards bathroom in the hall.

…Thirty Minutes Later…

Stifling another yawn, I made my way toward the kitchen and glanced at the clock. "What-? Mom!" I was shocked to see that it was only 7 in the morning! "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Oh? What was that?" My mom turned away from the sink and smiled at me. "Oh, good morning honey. Why don't you sit down with your father and have breakfast?" Typical. Parents always have the ability to change subjects. Mothers especially.

"Listen to your mother, Naruto." My dad didn't look up from his paper, but I could almost _feel_ him smiling. Giving up, I decided to just go along with it and not ask anymore questions. I pulled out a seat and stared at the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on my plate. _Man, if I was given the chance to choose what I wanted to do at this hour, I would easily give up breakfast to get some extra hours to sleep in. _With reluctance, I sat and began to scarf the eggs and bacon down.

"And to answer your question," Mom began to say while she dried the dishes. "Since this is your last week of summer I wanted you to get used to waking up early so that you could make it to all of your classes on time." A frown appeared on my expression as I swallowed the lump of food. "What? Get used to waking up early? But I **know** that I can wake up early!"

I heard dad chuckle at me, folding his paper down on the table as he focused his attention on me. "Ha ha, you? Waking up early?" He shook his head at me. "We know you better than that, Naruto. So just listen to your mother and wake up early this week." Ugh, if only the classes that I liked and needed started in the _afternoon._

"Oh honey. You always did support my views!" Mom cooed at dad as she stood behind him and massaged his shoulder. "Why of course I support them!"

_Ooooh nooooo… _I was forced to watch my parent's PDA and hurriedly shoved the toast within my mouth to avoid gagging. But I had to admit, my parents **did** make a good looking couple even when they were both dressed in comfortable clothing. Dad was in a comfortable shirt and a pair of sweats and mom was in a dark blue dress and a light blue apron. To be honest, with a face like theirs, they could look good in **anything.** The thing I wished I had inherited was a little bit of my mother and father's good looks. I was always a bit too awkward looking, with spiky blonde hair and that weird three lined birth mark on my face that made me look like a cat with whiskers.

Kushina Uzumaki was a renowned beauty in Konoha. With long, flowing dark red hair, violet eyes, and slender figure it was easy to understand why the popular Minato Namikaze had fallen so hard for her. So you'd think that if two beautiful people got together and had a kid, that kid would be gorgeous right? Well you are sorely mistaken there. I am an exception to that rule.

After a few minutes, I finished the rest of my breakfast and got up. Being so caught up with each other, they didn't even notice me. I sighed. "I'm going to do some research in my room, call me if you need me." I turned and made my way towards my haven.

Naruto's Room:

_I really want to have what mom and dad have someday soon. _It's always been the same with me. I have ALWAYS been unlucky in love. I laughed bitterly at myself. Maybe it's because I've been in love with my best friend since the day I _met _her.

I walked towards my desk where my desktop computer was located. Right next to the monitor was a picture of me and my three best friends Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata at graduation. Dressed in black and blue graduation gowns, we smiled at the camera. Heh, Sasuke even managed to crack a tiny smile. I looked back at Sakura and immediately my heart raced. "Sakura…" That girl was my ideal. With flowing, cherry blossom colored hair and glowing jade eyes… God I could just _melt_ at her beauty and perfection. But after all these twelve years, I had never had the guts to tell her how I truly felt. I had planned to tell her my feelings at graduation, but then Sasuke and Hinata came. The moment Sakura saw Sasuke, I knew that there was no way I could tell her.

Because Sakura loved Sasuke.

She had always loved Sasuke. How do I know? Well, because for all of the years that we've been together, Sakura had always asked me questions regarding Sasuke. It was always something stupid and trivial things too that I wouldn't know like what his favorite color was, what his zodiac sign was, his hobbies, favorite foods, (You get my drift right?). And get this, she wrote any little detail down _in a little notebook_. It was painful to look at. That's mainly the reason why I could never confess to her…

_I need help. _And I knew exactly where to turn to! Facing my monitor, I turned on my computer and waited for it to load. After a few minutes, I was sent to my desktop page. Placing a hand on my mouse, I navigated the cursor towards the Internet icon and double clicked. It immediately sent me to my search page as I typed in the five important words:

**The Rules of Finding Love**

I hit 'Enter' and a list of websites appeared. The one I was looking for was the very first result. I double clicked.

**Welcome to our Website! The Rules of Finding Love! Here, we will provide you with step-by-step process that will help guide you in finding love or moving on!**

I scrolled down and skipped all of the stuff that I've already read. After a few seconds, I saw a link that caught my eye:

**Things not working out with you and your significant other? Why not find someone else so that you'll have a better relationship? Here, we will give you steps to help you move on!**

Well, this really did summarize my feelings for Sakura. I mean, how can I possibly confess to her if she's in love with Sasuke? Obviously, I have to move on! I clicked on the title and began reading:

**Time for you to move on and find your own happiness!**

**Step 1: Be sure of your feelings. Ask yourself, are you finally ready to let go?**

_Am I ready to let go? _Uh, YEAH. There's no way I could take another minute of Sakura looking at Sasuke with eyes of adoration!

**Step 2: If you are ready to let go, then treat your former significant other in a PURELY PLATONIC WAY.**

Psh. That was TOO easy. Sakura's ALWAYS told me how I was so much like a brother to her and that she was grateful for it.

**Step 3: Take some time to enjoy some 'you' time. Hang out with your friends, take a breather from having a relationship. **

Again, really easy. I am always seeing my friends… Which includes Sakura. Oh man… Maybe I should try to take a break from Sakura…?

**Step 4: After you are confident that you have had enough 'you' time, explore your surroundings. Meet new people, get out of your 'comfort' zone. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up meeting the person who's right for you!**

**Hope that you will try to follow these steps and continue to pursue your own happiness! Wish you the best of luck!**

I stared at the screen, reading the last step as a smile began to form on my lips. They're completely right! And the perfect place to meet new people would be at college! It was perfect! I got out of my seat and made a fist pump in the air. _Yes! Watch out Sakura, because I am now taking steps to get over you!_

_-_End Chapter-

* * *

**AN: This is my new story! MUCH thanks to my beta reader ProjXPsyClone! She is TOTALLY EPIC! Check out her new story 'Rainbow Phone Call' a NaruHina story! It's seriously AWESOME so check it out! Anyways, please leave a review. And remember, NO FLAMES! Thanks again for checking out this story and I hope that you readers will give it a chance!**

**-TheresaRayne!**


End file.
